I Hate You, LOVE! (Nu'est, BaekRen Exo, KrisTao)
by Zelozi
Summary: "Kau ingin menjilat bokong kakak ku?" Ren benci sekali dengan Baekho yang sekarang menjadi pelayan dirumahnya. Ia berpikir kalau Baekho terlalu ikut campur dengan hidupnya. Tao bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah menyukainya dulu, saat ia masih High School. Siapa dia? Lalu kenapa Tao menangis? "Ini Gucci!" I Hate You, LOVE! part 2
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Hate You, LOVE!

Part : 1 of ?

Author : Zelozi

Fandom : Nu'est, EXO

Rate : T

Pairing : BaekRen (Baekho x Ren)

Disclaim : Nu'est milik Pledis, EXO milik SM, dan cerita ini milik Zelozi #buingbuing

* * *

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS FULL OF BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, GAY AND WHATEVER YOU CALL IT**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Ini hari terakhir mu disini Ren, kau pasti senang kan?"

"Tentu saja aku senang bisa pulang sebentar lagi. Tapi mungkin disana aku akan merindukan kalian"

"Kami juga akan selalu merindukan mu Ren. Baik-baiklah disana"

###

"Ren? Benarkah ini kau?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek terpana.

"Kakak? Kau masih mengenali ku?" Tanya Ren dengan senyum nya. Orang yang dipanggil kakak itu mengangguk dan membalas senyum Ren.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada alasan aku harus melupakan mu Ren. Kau adik ku satu-satu nya. Bagaimanapun tampilan mu, aku pasti mengingat nya"

"Ah, seperti biasa. Brother complex again" sahut Ren ringan. Kakak hanya memukul pundak Ren pelan dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Tidak sia-sia kau pergi kesana. Kau benar-benar banyak berubah Ren. Sangat" ujar nya sambil memandang Ren dari atas ke bawah dan sebalik nya.

"Benarkah? Disana bagaikan neraka, tapi aku puas dengan hasil nya" Ren tersenyum.

"Ya, sekarang wajah mu pun jadi cantik. Ah, aku iri" sahut sang kakak sambil mengelus pipi nya. Ren tertawa.

"Kakak bisa saja. Kau itu tampan kak, hidung mu saja mancung bukan main" yang di ajak bicara hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Benar kah?" Tanya nya seraya memegang hidung. Ren mengangguk.

"Ah! Ayo cepat ke mobil, kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan tadi"

"Ya, aku memang lelah. Aku tidak istirahat karena tak sabar akan ke Seoul"

"Dan kau sudah disini!" Mereka berdua tertawa bersama lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau lama sekali, aku menunggu selama satu jam disini"

"Hah? Maaf, harus nya aku bilang tapi aku lupa. Tadi ada penundaan penerbangan"

"Hm, itu menjelaskan semua nya. Ah ayo cepat, mobil nya didepan"

###

"Wah! Rumah kita banyak perubahan" ujar Ren takjub. Ia memandang perabotan baru yang tersebar di seluruh pojok ruangan saat ia tiba dan memasuki rumah.

"Kau menyukai nya? Pemandangan rumah ini aku ubah khusus untuk menyambut mu"

Ren menatap kakak nya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini kak,"

"Tapi aku senang, ini lebih fresh dari sebelum nya" sambung nya lagi.

"Aku tau kau pasti menyukai nya. Kamar mu juga sudah aku rombak. Aku juga yakin kau menyukai nya, kau mau lihat?"

"Benarkah? Tapi barang-barang ku?" Tanya Ren.

"Jangan khawatir, barang-barang mu selalu aman disini. Hanya perabotan dan mebel-mebel baru" jelas sang kakak. Ren tersenyum senang.

"Mana ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Ren.

"Seperti biasa, mengurus bisnis di luar negeri. Kali ini mereka pergi ke Swiss, entah kapan akan pulang. Mereka titip salam untuk mu, dan ini" ia menyerahkan kartu kredit tanpa batas pada Ren. Ren menerima nya dengan senyum kecut.

"Aku tau kau pasti merindukan ayah dan ibu kan? Tenang saja, mereka pasti akan menghubungi kita kalau tidak sibuk" ia mengelus kepala Ren dengan lembut. Ren tersenyum lagi.

"Kak, aku perhatikan kau jadi agak kurusan. Kau diet?" Tanya Ren. Kakak hanya mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"Bukan nya kau yang diet disana? Sampai bisa sekurus ini?" Sahut nya sambil tertawa. Ren mengembungkan pipi nya.

"Kakak! Aku tidak bercanda, aku itu beda dengan mu. Kalau aku sengaja ingin kurus, kalau kau sudah kurus kenapa harus kurus lagi?" Ren membela diri.

"Aku hanya banyak pikiran, tidak lebih" sahut nya singkat.

"Karena mengurus perusahaan?" Kakak mengangguk.

"Aku pusing memikirkan nya, harus begini, harus begitu. Belum lagi kalau ada masalah, aku harus turun tangan langsung" ceritanya mengeluh. Ren mengelus punggung kakaknya itu.

"Sabar kak, itu sudah kewajiban mu sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Kau kan pewaris di keluarga kita"

"Aku iri pada mu tau, kau sih enak masih dalam pendidikan. Sedangkan aku, baru lulus kuliah setahun yang lalu langsung memimpin sebuah perusahaan. Ayah dan ibu kadang memang tidak pakai otak. Seenaknya saja" kali ini si kakak bercerita panjang lebar.

"Hush! Nanti kalau ayah dan ibu dengar, kau malah disuruh jadi asisten mereka. Mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan?" Tanya Ren. Kakak mengangguk setuju.

"Kita makan diluar, di restoran favorite kita yang dulu. Mau?"

Ren mengangguk.

###

"Silahkan masuk"

Ren dan kakak nya mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka bersama masuk kedalam restoran tujuan mereka dan mencari tempat kosong.

"Lumayan penuh" Ren memandang malas ke arah orang-orang.

"Disana ada tempat kosong Ren! Ayo cepat!" Kakak menarik Ren dan berlari kecil. Takut kalau tempat tersebut diambil orang.

"Yup! Haha, berhasil!" Seru sang kakak seraya duduk dengan bangga nya. Sedangkan Ren duduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kalau mau lari bilang-bilang kak! Nafas ku naik turun nih!" Omel Ren. Ia menatap Ren dan tertawa. Merasa di ejek karena nafas nya yang tersengal Ren memanyunkan bibir nya.

"Kalau aku bilang, yang ada keduluan sama orang" Ia memanyunkan bibir nya, persis dengan gaya Ren.

"Kak, kalau aku lihat-lihat, saat kau manyun, mirip dengan ku ya"

"Jelas saja, aku kan kakak mu" Dengan sedikit kencang kakak melempar celemek yang ada di samping nya kearah Ren. Ren tertawa.

"Selamat datang, ingin pesan apa" tanya seorang pelayan menghampiri.

"Baekho?" Kata Ren dan kakak nya bersamaan.

"Ah, apakah aku mengenal kalian?" Tanya si pelayan yang bernama Baekho itu.

"Ini aku, Tao. Dan ini adik ku. Kau lupa dengan nya? Kalian kan satu sekolah waktu SMA" ujar kakak yang rupanya bernama Tao sambil menunjuk Ren. Ren hanya menundukkan kepala nya.

"Tao hyung? Wah, sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?" Baekho mengulurkan tangan nya untuk bersalaman, Tao menyambut.

"Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik. Tunggu dulu, kau bilang yang ada dihadapan mu ini adik mu, berarti ini Ren?" Baekho menatap Ren. Ia memperhatikan nya dari atas ke bawah dan sebalik nya. Sama seperti ketika Tao bertemu dengan Ren di bandara.

"Iya, siapa lagi. Adik ku cuma satu. Ren"

"Ren? Benar kah kau ini Ren? Kau berubah ya" Baekho terpana dan kembali menatap Ren.

"Benar kan! Dia memang berubah, bagaimana menurut mu? Dia jadi cantik kan?" Tanya Tao, Baekho mengangguk.

"Melebihi cantik seorang wanita"

Suara tawa membahana dari Tao. Sedangkan Ren hanya tetap menundukkan kepala nya. Sedikit kesal karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan wanita.

_"Aku kan laki-laki!"_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Baekho, kau terlalu jujur atau kau berlebihan?" Tao masih tertawa. Baekho memandang heran.

"Apa aku seperti itu?"

"Bisakah kau memberikan kami daftar menu nya? Aku sudah lapar" ujar Ren ketus memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah maaf, ini daftar menu nya" Baekho memberikan daftar menu yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Kak! Kenapa kau bawa aku kesini sih!" Ren berbisik kasar ketika Baekho meninggalkan mereka yang telah memesan sebelum nya.

"Loh? Bukan nya kau setuju kalau kita makan disini? Lagipula ini kan restoran favorite kita dulu" jelas Tao. Ren memanyunkan bibir nya.

"Iya aku tau ini restoran favorite kita, tapi aku tak menyangka bakalan bertemu dengan Baekho! Kalau tau dari awal akan seperti ini, aku akan makan di McD saja!" Ren menjelaskan kekesalan dan penyesalan nya.

"Kau ini, bersyukurlah sedikit! Tidak baik seperti itu" nasihat Tao yang sedang memainkan garpu dan pisau milik nya. Ren memandang aneh.

"Kak, kau ini seperti anak kecil"

"Biar saja" sahut Tao pendek. Ia masih tetap memainkan garpu dan pisau nya.

"Ini pasti akal-akalan mu kan?" Tuduh Ren tiba-tiba.

"Akal-akalan apa?" Tanya Tao bingung. Ren memandang kesal pada nya.

"Jelas saja ini akal-akalan mu. Kau tau benar kan aku membenci Baekho?"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku mana tau kalau Baekho bekerja disini. Aku juga sudah lama tidak ke sini"

Ren tak menjawab. Ia tau kalau kakak nya tidak punya niat untuk seperti ini pada nya. Jelas-jelas Tao saja terkejut melihat Baekho yang kerja disini. Tidak mungkin kakak nya merencanakan sesuatu. Kalau dipikir-pikir seorang yang memainkan garpu dan pisau layak nya anak kecil, apa iya bisa merencanakan hal jahat? Lagipula ini hanya pelampiasaan nya saja yang kesal setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Baekho.

"Omong kosong" sahut Ren singkat, tak lama ia mencubit lengan Tao.

"Aw! Kau ini dendam ya pada ku?" Tanya Tao yang pura-pura meringis sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Ren.

"Kakak menyebalkan"

Tao tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adik nya saat ini. Ia mengerti kalau Ren hanya kesal karena melihat Baekho setelah sekian lama. Yang Tao tau, mereka tak saling berhubungan setelah lulus SMA. Entah apa alasan nya.

"Anggap saja ini takdir Ren"

"Pesanan datang" Baekho datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Ia menyajikan makanan dan minuman yang ada diatas nampan milik nya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?" Tanya Baekho.

Ren menggeleng cepat dan berharap Baekho pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Tunggu Baekho..." Ujar Tao. Ren melirik tajam kearah nya.

"Ada apa Tao hyung?"

"Kau kerja disini sudah lama?" Tanya Tao ingin tau. Baekho berpikir sejenak.

"Sekitar sembilan, ah sepuluh bulan. Kalau tidak salah" jawab nya sedikit ragu sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

_"Ah, hanya beda dua bulan dengan kepergian ku ke karantina itu"_ kata Ren dalam hati.

"Bayaran nya bagus tidak?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Yah..." Baekho kembali berpikir. Senyum tipis nya muncul.

"Lumayan untuk menyambung hidup" sambung Baekho di iringi tawa kecil nya.

"Kalau aku bilang 'Baekho, mau kah kau kerja di rumah ku sebagai pelayan' kau mau?"

Ren tersedak mendengar perkataan kakak nya. Baekho spontan langsung berlari dan mengambilkan air mineral untuk Ren. Ren menepuk-nepuk dada dan meminum air yang dibawa Baekho.

"Apa maksud mu kak?" Ren memandang heran kearah Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Bagaimana Baekho? Kau mau?" Lanjut Tao lagi. Baekho menatap Tao tanpa berkata-kata.

"Akan ku bayar gaji perbulan 2 kali lipat dari yang sekarang"

"Tapi..."

"Kurang banyak? Aku naik kan jadi 3 kali lipat" potong Tao.

"Bukan seperti itu Tao hyung, maksud ku..."

"Baiklah, 4 kali lipat? Atau 5?"

"Sudah cukup Tao hyung. Aku memang butuh uang, tapi..."

"Nah! Tunggu apa lagi?" Tao menjentikkan jari nya. Ren menggemertak kan gigi nya.

"Aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak di restoran ini Tao hyung, jadi..."

Sejenak Ren menghela nafas lega, tapi...

"Itu gampang, aku akan cari kan pengganti mu dan bicara pada pemilik restoran ini. Besok kau mulai kerja, datang lah sekitar jam 6 pagi"

Baekho dan Ren membuka mulut bersamaan. Hal ini membuat Tao kembali memecahkan tawa.

###

"Kau gila kak! Bisa-bisa nya kau meminta Baekho kerja di rumah kita!" Ren mengamuk dalam perjalanan pulang. Tao tersenyum nakal tanpa memperhatikan Ren. Ia tengah asik memperhatikan jalan dan memegang kemudi mobil.

"Ku harap Baekho menolak permintaan mu!"

Tao tak mengubris nya. Ia tetap fokus pada kemudi dan lintas jalanan. Sadar diabaikan, Ren mengembungkan pipinya.

"Pokok nya, aku tidak sudi melihat wajah Baekho dirumah kita!" Kata nya lagi. Tapi Tao tetap mengabaikan nya. Kini Ren menatap geram ke Tao.

"Kakak! Dengarkan aku! Aku akan membeli apartemen dan tinggal disana!"

"Kau mengancam?" Akhir nya Tao angkat bicara.

"Seperti yang kau dengar" Ren tersenyum bangga karena kali ini Tao memperhatikan nya karena sebuah ancaman.

"Terserah, kalau kau memang ingin pindah, aku akan melapor pada ayah dan ibu. Lanjutan nya kau pikir saja sendiri..."

"Lanjutan nya..." Kata Ren sedikit ragu.

"Ya, apalagi dengan alasan bodoh macam itu"

"Tidak mungkin! Ayah dan ibu pasti berpihak pada ku! Hal wajar kalau aku tidak ingin ada orang asing di rumah!"

"Orang asing? Bukan kah, Baekho itu pernah jadi someone special mu?" Kali ini Tao menggoda Ren. Ren membulatkan mata nya.

"A...apa-apaan kau kak? Ja...jangan sembarangan seperti itu!" Ujar Ren tergagap. Ia sangat gugup, butiran-butiran keringat muncul dari dahinya.

"Aku tau dari dulu, ahahahaha..." Tao tertawa di atas penderitaan Ren.

"Maksud mu apa? Darimana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Ren. Tapi tau hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kakak! Jangan tertawa terus seperti orang gila saja! Jelaskan apa maksud mu!" Ren menarik-narik lengan Tao.

"Ren!" Teriak Tao. Ia hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Dari kejauhan orang itu mengomel, mengumpat, mengepal-ngepalkan tangan dan menunjuk-nunjuk mereka. Tao melihat nya dari kaca spion.

"Untung saja kita bisa kabur" Tao memegang dadanya. Jantung nya berdetak dengan kencang sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakannya.

"Kau itu kalau mau ngamuk jangan di mobil! Untung saja aku tidak menabrak nya! Kalau tadi terpeleset sedikit saja, mungkin orang itu celaka!" Tao marah-marah.

"Habis, kau tidak menjelaskan nya padaku" Ren berkata pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal.

"Pikirkan kalau kau dan aku dipenjara karena hal ini! Bodoh sekali!" Tao kembali mengomel. Ren semakin menundukkan kepala nya. Mata nya berkaca-kaca, dan ia tak mau diketahui oleh Tao.

Tao melirik nya dan menghela nafas.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Maaf tadi aku kasar padamu" Tao meminta maaf dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku kak"

"Aku tidak mau memaafkan mu"

"Hah?"

Tao tersenyum licik.

_"Apa lagi yang ada dipikiran nya saat ini?"_ Pikir Ren.

_"Pasti hal yang tidak-tidak"_ lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pindah jika Baekho berkerja di rumah kita"

Ren terdiam. Didalam hati ia mengumpat sepuas nya. _"Terkutuk lah kau kak"_ salah satu nya.

"Yah, kalau dia memang kerja di tempat kita" Ren mengalihkan pandangan nya kesal.

"Baiklah, deal"

"Ya ya, deal" Ren mendengus.

###

"Aduh!" Ren jatuh terduduk di lorong kelas yang sepi. Ia memandang sepasang kaki yang ada dihadapaan nya saat ini.

"Jatuh ya? Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati"

Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa dibalik suara itu.

"Baekho" Gumam pelan. Ia menatap takut pada Baekho.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Cari mati?" Sahut seseorang yang berada di samping Baekho.

"Ti... Tidak, maafkan aku" Ren kembali menundukkan kepala nya.

"Sudah, jangan buang-buang waktu" sahut Baekho dan berbalik pergi di ikuti dengan beberapa orang pengikut nya.

"Awas kau gendut!" Sahut seseorang lagi meneriaki Ren.

Ren hanya diam. Pelan-pelan ia berdiri dan memandang Baekho dkk dari kejauhan.

#Istirahat sekolah#

"Aku membenci nya" kata Ren pelan ketika ia berada di atas atap sekolah. Ia berdiri seraya menatap langit teduh, pemandangan didepan nya.

"Kau membenci siapa?" Tegur seseorang dari belakang. Ren terkejut dan membalikkan badan.

"Baekho..." Ren berkata pelan.

"Jadi kau membenci ku?" Tanya Baekho dengan tatapan tajam nya. Ren terkejut.

"Bukan, maksud ku..."

"Tapi ya terserah mu sajalah, aku tidak perduli" ujar Baekho mengangkat bahu nya dan duduk dengan santai.

"Apa maksud mu? Aku kan tidak..."

"Semua orang membenci ku, jadi tidak masalah"

_"Jelas saja, mereka membenci mu"_ ujar Ren dalam hati.

"Maksud mu apa? Menurut ku tidak semua orang membenci mu. Kau masih beruntung punya teman, aku tidak punya" sahut Ren lirih dan kembali membalikkan badan nya membelakangi Baekho.

"Kau tidak punya teman? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekho yang menatap Ren dari belakang.

"Kau tau kan, disini murid-murid nya tampan dan cantik. Hanya aku saja yang jelek dan gendut. Tak ada yang menyukai ku"

Baekho diam saja. Ia masih memandang Ren dari tempat ia duduk saat ini.

"Sudah, jangan meratapi nasib. Lagipula nasib bisa di ubah" Baekho membaringkan badan nya. Melipat tangan nya kebelakang untuk menjadi alas kepala.

"Kau benar, nasib bisa di ubah"

Kini semua nya hening. Semilir angin meniup rambut Ren dengan pelan. Perlahan Ren membalikkan badan nya dan menatap Baekho yang tertidur pulas. Angin sedikit meniup seragam Baekho yang tidak ia dirapikan.

_"Ah, aku mimpi apa sampai bisa berbicara dengan nya"_ kata Ren dalam hati. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan seraya mendekati Baekho.

_"Tertidur?"_

Wajah Baekho yang tertidur terlihat damai dimata Ren. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Mata yang terpejam, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang... Sexy, pikir Ren. Semua nya terlihat sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa laki-laki tampan seperti ini bisa di takuti oleh satu sekolah?" Gumam Ren.

"Ugh..." Baekho menggeliat. Ren kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ibu... Aku tidak mau makan itu"

Ren tersenyum lalu disusul dengan tawa kecil. Rupanya karena keenakan tidur, Baekho jadi mengigau tidak jelas. Tak lama Ren pergi meninggalkan Baekho sendirian di atas atap.

"Aku harus bisa setampan Baekho"

###

"Kau pelayan baru yang diceritakan oleh tuan muda Tao?"

Baekho mengangguk dan diperbolehkan masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Tao dan Ren.

"Whoaa... Rumah ini seperti istana" Baekho merasa takjub dengan pemandangan nya saat ini.

"Lewat sini, ikuti aku" Baekho kembali mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan senior yang ada di depan nya saat ini.

"Kau harus ganti baju dengan pakaian ini" pelayan itu menyerahkan satu setelan berwarna hitam dan putih kepada Baekho. Tak lama Baekho pun mengganti baju nya dan bercermin.

"Wah, kau cocok sekali dengan pakaian itu. Kau terlihat tampan anak muda" pelayan itu memuji Baekho dan tertawa kecil. Baekho tersenyum tersipu, wajah nya sedikit memerah.

"Dimana Tao hyung, ah... Tuan muda Tao dan Ren?" Tanya Baekho.

"Mereka masih tidur, sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan bangun. Kau bantu aku masak, kau bisa masak?"

"Um... Sedikit..."

Pagi hari pertama bagi Ren di Seoul. Ia menggeliat dan merenggangkan badan nya. Mata yang masih ingin tertutup di paksa terbuka oleh Ren. Ia tak ingin bangun siang hari ini, mencium pagi di Seoul pasti sangat menyegarkan di banding ketika ia berada di karantina.

"Tidak terasa setahun aku tak bangun pagi dengan perasaan seenteng ini" gumam nya.

Ia berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar. Tak perlu mengganti baju, pikir nya. Pemandangan tak wajar terlintas di penglihatan nya saat ia turun melalui tangga.

Seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam pelayan lewat di hadapan nya. Ia tengah membawa sesuatu dalam kardus. Entah apa itu. Beruntung pelayan itu tidak melihat Ren yang mematung di salah satu anak tangga.

"Itu..." Gumam Ren pelan. Jari tangan nya otomatis menunjuk pemandangan tak wajar nya saat ini.

"Hei, dia itu..." Kata Ren ketika berpapasan dengan pelayan lain.

"Benar tuan muda, dia pelayan baru yang diceritakan tuan muda Tao kemarin"

DEG! Baekho ternyata setuju kerja di rumah nya. Sekarang ia selangkah, bukan, seribu langkah lebih dekat dengan Baekho.

"Kakak..." Ucap Ren geram. Ia kembali naik ke atas dan menggedor pintu kamar Tao.

"Kakak! Cepat bangun!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Tao segera membuka kan pintu. Ia muncul dari balik pintu tersebut sambil menggaruk kepala dan menguap dengan lebar nya.

"Ada apa Ren" sahut nya malas dan kembali menguap lebar. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan. Ren memanyunkan bibir nya, lalu menendang kaki Tao.

"Aw! Aku salah apa sih? Baru bangun sudah di tendang" Tao mengusap-usap kaki nya yang ditendang Ren terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Kau itu! Lihat ke bawah! Ada Baekho disini! Pakai baju pelayan pula!"

Tao menatap heran ke arah Ren.

"Kau ini aneh, jelas saja dia begitu. Dari hari ini kan dia menjadi pelayan kita"

Ren memandang kesal dan kembali menendang kaki Tao yang sebelah nya.

"Ahhhh!" Tao teriak kesakitan. Tak peduli, Ren kembali masuk ke kamar nya.

"Kakak sialan! Pagi ku hancur karena dia!" Ren mengomel setelah menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Bukan salah kakak..."

"Tapi salah Baekho!"

"Aku benci dia!"

#To Be Continued#

* * *

Yay! Debut Zelo akhir nya kesampaian juga dengan publish "I Hate You, LOVE!" ini :D

Maaf karena ff yang singkat dan (mungkin) typo, (mungkin) membosankan, (mungkin) gaje ini :'D

Tenang, ini kan masih uji coba #punch Zelo bakal perbaiki lagi di masa depan (?)

Sebenarnya di dalam ff ini ada beberapa pairing. Itu plan nya. Tapi di part 1 ini, Zelo masukin pair pertama dulu, yaitu BaekRen.

Bagi Zelo BaekRen itu OTP, jadi ngak ada alasan buat ngak bikin XD (gaya banget, padahal bikin ff aja sampai berbulan-bulan).

Dan juga, karena banyak rumor bilang kalau Ren itu anak nya Tao #buagh mirip sama Tao maksud nya, jadi Zelo bikin si Ren itu saudara nya Tao. Emang mirip kan? Sama kok, cuma beda nya...

Beda nya...

Tao bisa wushu, dan lebih tinggi, dan lebih tua. Sedangkan Ren sebalik nya. Dan satu lagi! Hidung Tao lebih (dan sangat) mancung #plak

Zelo janji bakal update (entah secepatnya atau selambatnya, dan entah panjang atau pendek #buagh).

See you later! #waved


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Hate You, LOVE!

Part : 2 of ?

Author : Zelozi

Fandom : Nu'est, EXO

Rate : T

Pairing : BaekRen (Baekho x Ren), KrisTao (Kris x Tao)

Disclaim : Nu'est milik Pledis, EXO milik SM, dan cerita ini milik Zelozi #buingbuing

* * *

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS FULL OF BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, GAY AND WHATEVER YOU CALL IT**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

(Ren's POV)

Pagi ini harusnya aku menikmati hari pertamaku di Seoul dengan damai. Tapi semuanya hancur karena orang itu.

Entah itu Baekho atau kakak. Mereka sama saja! You ruin my day!

"Permisi, tuan muda"

Aku mendengus tanpa memperhatikan orang yang berkata padaku barusan.

"Terima kasih Baekho. Ah, aku merasa dilayani oleh seorang profesional"

OMO! Aku hampir saja tersedak.

Tidak adakah kata lain? Itu terdengar ambigu di telingaku!

Aku memandang kakak dan Baekho bergantian. Sejak kapan mereka seakrab ini?

Apa mungkin karena sudah setahun aku tidak melihat mereka? Dan melupakan sikap mereka satu sama lain?

"Kau bisa saja Tao hyung, um maksudku Tuan muda Tao"

"Tidak tidak. Panggil saja aku Tao hyung. Dan kau bisa memanggil Ren dengan sebutan Ren saja"

Kakak menatap ku dengan senyum nakalnya. Seakan-akan ia memang sengaja ingin mempermalukanku.

"Sialan" gumamku pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Kau bilang apa Ren?" Tanya kakak yang masih menatapku.

"Ah, aku... Aku sudah kenyang"

Bagaimana bisa kau mendengar gumaman ku! Lagipula aku masih lapar!

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar" tanpa menunggu izin dari kakak, aku segera pergi melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

Aku tidak benar-benar ke kamarku. Disana aku hanya berdiri memandangi pemandangan di lantai satu. Sudah 15 menit sejak aku pergi menyudahi sarapanku dan aku tetap berdiri diam mengawasi sekitar. Sampai akhirnya kulihat kakak ku, Tao, keluar dari ruang makan sambil membawa tas jinjingnya yang entah berisi apa, mungkin laptop dan beberapa dokumen lain, di temani Baekho disampingnya.

". . ."

Aku diam saja. Tetap mengawasi.

"Hati-hati Tao hyung. Tetap fokus pada medan jalanan nanti. Dan,"

"Semoga hari anda menyenangkan"

Cuih! Kau ingin menjilat bokong kakakku dengan kata-kata seperti itu?

Dasar, tukang cari perhatian.

"Ah, Baekho! Kau perhatian sekali padaku"

what-the-hell

Dengan cepat kakak memeluk Baekho. Dan sekarang, Baekho hanya tersenyum tersipu.

Apa-apaan itu!

"Terima kasih Baekho. Aku pergi dulu"

"Selamat jalan Tao hyung"

Sialan. Entah kenapa yang kulihat saat ini bukanlah hubungan antara majikan dan pelayan.

Tapi...

Mirip hubungan suami dan istri.

_"Yeobo, hati-hati"_

_"Iya sayang, aku akan pulang dengan selamat"_

_"Aku menunggumu malam ini"_

TIDAK!

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

"Ren, apa yang kau lakukan disitu"

Aku terkejut dan tersadar dari khayalan ku. Kulihat kebawah dan kudapati Baekho menatapku dari lantai satu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ujarku ketus, berbalik dan mulai menuju kamarku.

"Setidaknya aku harus tau bagaimana keadaan Tuan mudaku!" Sahutnya setengah berteriak.

Aku membeku seketika mendengar kata-kata darinya.

"Apa..."

###

"Kai, hari ini ada skedul apa saja?" Tanya Tao sesampainya di ruangan kerjanya pada Kai, asisten di kantornya, yang telah datang lebih dulu.

"Hari ini ada meeting dengan pimpinan Gucci cabang China, jam 1 siang ini"

"Gucci?!" Tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Iya tuan Huang"

Senyum Tao mengembang.

"Aku tau kau menyukai Gucci tuan Huang" Kai terlihat menahan tawa dibalik senyumnya.

"Kau tau pasti itu" ia melirik tas jinjing merek Gucci yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Jadi, kau akan menghadiri meeting kali ini kan?" Tanya Kai penuh arti. Tao terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi aku capek sekali hari ini. Tidak bisakah ditunda saja?" Tao menyandar malas pada kursi mewahnya.

Kai memandang Tao. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa tuan Huang. Tuan Wu Yi Fan jauh-jauh datang dari China hanya untuk meeting denganmu"

"Tapi kan..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Anda ingin hubungan kerjasama ini gagal seperti 2 bulan yang lalu?"

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya "Yang mana?"

Kai menghela nafas lagi "Prada"

"Ah..." Tao mengangguk. Ia berpikir sejenak, terlihat raut wajah serius darinya.

"Baiklah," Tao akhirnya setuju.

"Tapi ini karena Gucci"

Kai tersenyum simpul "Ya, harus seperti itu tuan Huang"

Tao mendecak.

"Tuan Huang lagi. Bisakah kau panggil aku 'Tao' seperti biasa? Kau kan teman ku, Jongin" Tao menatap Kai dengan malas.

"Yah! Itu 'Kai'! Bukan Jongin! Ahhh jinjaaa" Kai alias Kim Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi Jongin terdengar sangat manis, daripada Kai"

"Tapi Tao, nama Kai itu lebih modern dan lebih singkat"

Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Kai heran.

"Ah, kurasa sehabis meeting kita harus melakukan pendekatan pada tuan Wu Yi Fan" usul Kai yang tidak ingin memperdebatkan nama panggilan nya. Tapi tetap saja, ia lebih suka dipanggil Kai ketimbang Jongin.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Tao dengan nada berat.

"Harus Tao. Ingat, dia ini pemimpin Gucci. Kau tidak ingin dapat Gucci setengah harga? Atau bahkan gratis?"

Tao meneguk liurnya. Tiba-tiba saja senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau memang asisten ku yang paling, paling, paling istimewa!" Ujar Tao semangat.

Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau tau apa kesukaan tuan Wu Yi Fan itu?" Tanya Tao.

"Itu masalahnya," Kai menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tau" lanjut Kai lagi.

"Ahhh, lalu bagaimana aku mendekatinya? Gucci setengah harga atau bahkan gratis ku gagal sudah" Tao menunduk sedih.

"Biarkan semua seperti air yang mengalir Tao, aku akan membantumu mencari tau"

Tao tersenyum dan kemudian membuka dokumen-dokumen yang ada dimejanya.

"Tao, kau harus memenangkan hati tuan Wu Yi Fan saat meeting nanti"

Tao melirik pelan kearah Kai. Lalu ia menunduk, kembali fokus ke arah dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia periksa.

Padahal, ia hanya menyembunyikan keraguan yang muncul diwajahnya.

###

"Aku lapar..." Ren memegangi perutnya. Satu jam dikamar tanpa melakukan apapun selain berbaring dengan perut lapar memang tidak menyenangkan.

"Gara-gara mereka, aku jadi tidak bisa makan dengan leluasa" Ren menyalahkan Tao dan Baekho yang mengganggu pemandangan pagi hari saat sarapan nya.

"Baiklah,"

"Aku akan keluar"

Ren mengganti bajunya. Mengikat rambut bleach sebahunya dan menggendong tas ransel kecil berwarna pink. Dan kini ia terlihat sangat manis ketika senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku seperti anak-anak" gumamnya saat bercermin. Namun Ren segera mengangkat bahunya. Mengabaikan image anak-anak yang ia pikirkan.

"Time to go"

Baru saja Ren melangkah keluar dan menuruni tangga, suara yang tak asing menggema ditelinga Ren.

"Kau mau kemana tuan muda?" Seseorang memblok jalan Ren tepat didepannya.

"Ugh, Baekho..." Gumam Ren pelan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Terserahku! Kau hanya pelayan, jangan ikut campur urusanku!" Ren mendengus dan melewati Baekho yang ada di hadapannya.

Tapi dengan cepat Baekho menangkap tangan Ren. Dan jantung Ren berdetak cepat secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi aku harus tau, Ren. Bagaimana jika Tao hyung menanyakanmu"

". . ." Ren terdiam. Dahinya mengkerut. Wajahnya mencerminkan kekesalan.

_"Tao hyung. Lagi-lagi Tao hyung!"_

"Kau..." Ren menunduk.

"Kau itu bodoh apa?!" Ren melepas tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jaman sekarang sudah ada benda canggih yang bernama handphone! Kakak bisa menghubungi ku atau sebaliknya!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau sebodoh ini. Sudahlah, kau membuang-buang waktuku"

Ren berbalik dan pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Hati-hati Ren..."

Ren berhenti tepat didepan pintu. Tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu dengan erat.

"Ja... Jangan sok akrab denganku!" Ren membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

"BRAK!"

Tinggal lah Baekho seorang diri diruangan itu. Ia menghela nafas, wajah nya terlihat sedih.

"Apa kau membenciku Ren?"

"Aku membenci mu Baekho! Sungguh!" Ren setengah berteriak dijalan. Syukur tidak ada orang didekatnya. Hanya seekor kucing liar yang kaget dan berlari karena mendengar suara Ren barusan.

"Dan dimana taksi nya? Masa aku harus berjalan sampai pusat kota?!" Kini Ren kembali berteriak.

Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah kalau harus jalan kaki. Lagipula pusat kota tak sejauh dengan jauhnya rute yang harus ia jalani secara setengah berlari selama setahun ini.

Ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi Baekho membuat suasana hatinya tak biasa.

"Semua gara-gara Baekho!" Ia menendang kerikil yang ada dihadapannya.

"OUH!"

Ren terkejut. Rupanya kerikil yang ia tendang tepat mengenai kaki seorang laki-laki didepannya.

"Ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ren menghampiri orang itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya kaget dan..." Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Ren.

"Dan? Dan apa?" Tanya Ren khawatir.

_"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, bisa mati aku"_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kaki ku tidak apa-apa, jeans yang aku pakai melindunginya, nona"

"Hah?" Ren terkejut dengan kata-kata orang asing dihadapannya saat ini.

"Oh ayolah, aku bukan wanita! Aku laki-laki! Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja kartu identitasku!"

"Heh?" Kali ini laki-laki itu yang terkejut.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku, kau... Wajah mu hanya begitu cantik"

"Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" Tanya Ren sambil mendengus mengabaikan kata 'cantik' darinya. Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi"

"Tunggu!" Laki-laki itu menahan kepergian Ren dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau apa? Uang ganti rugi? Baiklah..." Ren berniat membuka tasnya dan mengambil uang.

"Tidak, hanya saja tolong sebutkan nama mu"

_"Dia mau melaporkanku pada polisi? Menghantuiku? Atau malah ingin menerorku?!"_

"Untuk apa kau tau namaku?" Tanya Ren hati-hati sekaligus bingung.

"Menambah teman? Ayolah, hitung-hitung ganti rugi karena kerikil yang melayang itu" ia tersenyum. Senyumannya terlihat sedikit licik.

Ren memutar bola matanya. Tak ada cara lain selain...

"Baiklah, namaku Ren"

"Ren? Namamu seperti nama temanku"

"Lalu nama mu?" Ren tidak tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Nama ku Aaron"

Ren menatap lurus kearah Aaron. Tak lama ia melihat jam ditangannya. Dan menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah banyak membuang waktu. Aku harus pergi, bye"

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Ren!" Teriak Aaron melambaikan tangan.

"Kuharap tidak" gumam Ren pelan dan menjauh dari Aaron.

"Ah, harusnya aku menanyakan nomer ponselnya. Atau minimal alamat e-mailnya" keluh Aaron dengan raut wajah menyesal.

###

"Kau sudah siap tuan Huang?"

Tao menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk tegas.

"Aku siap!"

Pintu ruangan meeting terbuka, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Kecuali Tao dan Kai yang baru datang.

"Apa benar kita akan meeting berempat saja?" Tanya Tao seraya memandang Kai.

Kai mengangguk "iya tuan"

Tao mendesah dan berdecak.

"Kau harus membantuku saat meeting nanti, ok?" Pinta Tao seraya duduk dikursinya.

"Ok" sahut Kai singkat.

Tao menatap Kai dalam-dalam.

"Ini tentang Gucci! Aku bahkan rela menyerahkan nyawaku untuk ini" akhirnya Tao mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Kai hampir saja tertawa kalau saja ia tidak menahannya.

"Tenang saja tuan Huang, sebagai asistenmu aku akan selalu membantu apapun yang berkenaan dengan anda dan perusahaan ini"

"Maaf kami terlambat"

Percakapan Tao dan Kai terputus ketika pintu meeting terbuka dan memunculkan dua sosok pria. Yang tinggi memakai setelan jas berwarna putih, dan satunya yang membawa map tebal serta tas jinjing memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam.

"Maaf kami terlambat, ada masalah saat diperjalanan" ujar pria yang membawa map.

"Hah? Ada apa? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tao cemas seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil. Itu tidak terlalu penting. Sekali lagi maaf karena kami terlambat tuan Huang" ujar pria tinggi yang rupanya tuan Wu Yi Fan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru tiba" sahut Tao lagi. Tao dan Kai bersamaan membungkuk. Begitu pula dengan dua pria dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang saja. Silahkan duduk tuan Wu Yi Fan"

"Ah, panggil saja aku Kris"

"Baiklah, tuan Kris, silahkan duduk" Tao mempersilahkan Kris duduk ditempatnya.

###

Ren kini berada di restoran makanan siap saji. Ia begitu terpana melihat pesanannya ; burger jumbo, kentang goreng keriting, hotdog dengan saus extra pedas, serta susu soda satu gelas besar.

"Uwaaahh... Sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan makanan seperti ini? Ah Tuhan, terimakasih telah memberiku hidup" Ren berkomat-kamit sambil menatap makanan yang ada dimejanya satu persatu-satu. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Saatnya makan!" Ren mengambil satu kentang goreng dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Setiap kunyahan membuat senyumnya lebih mengembang.

"Hai soda" Ren mendekatkan sedotan kemulutnya, lalu menyedot susu soda miliknya.

"Wuah!" Matanya tertutup. Sensasi soda yang pecah dimulut Ren membuatnya merasa...

"Rasanya geli! Haha..."

Mungkin karena sudah setahun tidak meminum apa itu yang namanya susu soda, tingkah Ren seperti orang purba yang baru bertemu dengan minuman bersoda yang menggigit lidah.

Dan baru saja ia ingin mengambil hotdog pedasnya, handphone Ren berbunyi.

"Siapa ini?" Ren melihat nomer tak dikenal dilayar handphonenya.

"Yeoboseo?" Ujar Ren sambil menyedot kembali susu sodanya.

_[__Yeoboseo. Ren, kau sedang minum?__]_

"Kau siapa?"

_[__Baekho__]_

"Uhuk!" Ren tersedak. Suaranya cukup keras.

_[__Eh? Ren! Kau tidak apa-apa?__]_

"Kau tau nomerku darimana?!" Ujar Ren sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

_[__Tao hyung__]_

". . ."

_[__Ren? Kau tidak apa-apa?__]_

"Bagaimana aku tidak apa-apa? Kau mengagetkanku!"

_[__Aku? Aku hanya menelpon mu__]_

"Apa mau mu?"

_[__Aku hanya khawatir. Sudah 3 jam sejak kau pergi dari rumah__]_

Ren membeku mendengar kata-kata Baekho.

_"Apa katanya? Khawatir? Hah, lucu"_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dikhawatirkan. Aku tidak akan tersesat" Ren berkata dengan malas.

_[__Baiklah__]_ suara Baekho memelan.

_[__Ren, hati-hati. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku lewat nomer ini. Ini nomer __h__andphone ku__]_

"Sebenarnya buat apa kau meminta nomerku pada kakak?"

_[__Um, tadi kan kau bilang kalau Tao hyung bisa menghubungimu lewat handphone dan sebaliknya. Daripada aku harus bolak-balik menghubungi hyung untuk mengetahui kabarmu, lebih baik aku minta saja sekalian nomer handphone mu__]_jelas Baekho panjang lebar.

"Terserah"

Ren langsung memutuskan sambungannya dengan Baekho. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Kakak sialan, kenapa ia tega memberikan nomerku pada Baekho?" Ren menggigit hotdognya.

"Harusnya dia tanya dulu. Ini kan privasi"

"Apa katanya? Khawatir? Dasar sinting!" Ren mengunyah hotdognya dengan kasar.

Tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi lagi.

"Sms?"

* * *

_From : xxx-xxx-xxx_

_Maaf aku mengganggumu. Sungguh, aku hanya khawatir. Cepatlah pulang, nanti akan kubuat kan kau omurice__._

* * *

Ren memandang layar handphone nya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan basah.

"Babo..."

###

"Omurice? Kau bisa membuatnya?" Tanya Ren ingin tau.

"Iya. Tapi hanya omurice. Tidak lebih"

"Bagaimana dengan mie instan?"

"Kalau itu lain lagi ceritanya. Makanan instan hampir semua orang bisa membuatnya kan?"

Ren mengangguk. Padahal sebelumnya ia belum pernah sama sekali membuat makanan instan seperti mie.

"Kau mau mencicipi omurice buatanku? Ya, aku tidak memaksa sih"

"Tentu saja mau! Aku mau Baekho!" Ren menjawab dengan semangat sebelum Baekho mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah, besok akan kubawakan untukmu" Baekho yang bersandar di samping pintu menutup matanya.

"Kau mau tidur?" Tanya Ren yang kini berada disamping Baekho.

"Aku mengantuk. Kau bisa meninggalkanku kalau jam istirahat sudah selesai"

"Meninggalkan mu?" Tanya Ren. Baekho mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kau mau tidur juga?"

"Bu... Bukan, hanya saja..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menemani mu"

Baekho membuka matanya. Dan melirik Ren yang berada disampingnya.

"Dasar anak aneh,"

"Tapi baiklah..." Baekho tersenyum tipis.

#keesokan harinya#

"Temui aku seperti biasa" Baekho berbisik saat berpapasan dengan Ren.

"Kau kenapa Baekho? Kau sakit?" Ujar teman Baekho yang melihatnya sekilas menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Ah..." Ren memandang Baekho dkk yang melewati dirinya.

"Omurice?" Ren tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Hei Ren! Mana buku ku?!" Teriak teman sekelas Ren.

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar Aaron"

###

"Aaron?" Ren yang tengah mengenang masa lalunya tersadar.

"Pantas rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya! Ternyata orang itu..."

"Tak kusangka wajahnya sedikit berubah..." Ren kembali memakan kentang goreng kriting nya sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Aaron.

"Tapi tetap saja wajah Baekho lebih tampan" gumam Ren pelan.

"Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan!" Ren menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia mengambil burger jumbonya dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

###

"Argh! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!" Tao mengacak-acak rambut hitam nya yang tadinya rapi menjadi berantakan saat ini.

"Tenang lah Tao..."

"Tenang? Mana bisa aku tenang dengan keadaan ini!" Teriak Tao dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Keringat dingin mengucur begitu saja dari keningnya.

"Kai! Katakan padaku kalau ini tidak benar! Ayo katakan!" Tao mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kai yang hanya diam saja.

"Argh!" Tao kembali duduk di kursi mewahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya semua ini! Ba... Bagaimana bisa..."

"Sudah lah Tao, relakan sa..."

"Apa katamu? Relakan? Bagaimana aku bisa merelakan nya?! Ini Gucci Kai! GUCCI!"

Kai menghela nafas panjang. Kini Tao rasakan bagaimana sakitnya gagal dalam berkerja sama. Terlebih ini adalah Gucci. Ya, Gucci.

"Tao..." Kai menepuk pundak Tao.

"Tapi ini Gucci Kai... Ini Gucci..."

Kai mengernyit. "Kau..."

Menangis. Tao menangis terisak.

"Aish..." Kai memutar bola matanya, mendecak dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau begini saja,"

"Kau, Tao, lakukan pendekatan extra dengan tuan Wu Yi Fan"

Tao dengan mata merahnya menatap Kai.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Me... Menjadi bawahannya?" Kata Kai ragu.

"Kudengar tuan Wu Yi Fan akan berada di Korea beberapa minggu ini"

Tao membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tatapan 'apa maksudmu' terpancar dari expresinya.

"Aish! Aku tidak tau, otak ku sedang buntu!" Dengan wajah kesal Kai menjauh dari Tao dan duduk di depannya.

"Ini salahmu"

Tao kembali melongo.

"Apa?!"

"Ini salahmu, makanya perusahaan kita gagal berkerja sama"

"APA?! Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau berani!" Tantang Tao.

"Ok! INI SALAHMU! Jika saja kau meminta maaf pada Kris, pasti dengan senang hati ia akan menyetujui ini semua!" Kai membanting empat map yang ada dihadapannya.

Tao menatap Kai tak percaya.

"Mana aku tau kalau kejadiannya akan jadi seperti ini" elak Tao.

"Tapi harusnya kau bisa mengatasinya! Kau itu kunci dari semua ini!"

"Sudahlah!" Tao kembali membentak Kai.

Kai dan Tao sama-sama berdiam diri dan menunduk.

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia itu Kris yang dulu pernah menyukaiku"

"Maksudmu Kris yang pernah kau permalukan itu? Dia benar-benar hebat, bisa membalasnya tepat diwajahmu"

"Yah!"

"Tapi aku benar kan? Bahkan seluruh murid disekolah juga tau itu"

". . ."

"Aku yakin semua ini sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Atau ketika tau kalau pimpinan perusahaan ini adalah kau... Dia langsung ingin membalas dendam dengan cara seperti tadi. Lalu..."

"Yah!"

"Baiklah, aku diam"

###

"Maaf, ini diluar dari bahasan meeting kita. Tapi boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa itu tuan Kris?"

"Kau, apakah kau bersekolah di SM High School?"

Sebelah alis Tao naik keatas.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya nya dengan senyum bingungnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama alumni disana"

"Benarkah? Jadi kau pernah sekolah di Korea?"

"Hanya saat aku SMA, dan setelah lulus aku pergi ke Kanada"

"Kalau boleh tau kau angkatan berapa?" Tanya Tao ingin tau.

"17" jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kita satu angkatan?" Mata Tao membulat.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan sesama alumni, dan ternyata dia adalah calon rekan bisnis ku" Tao tersenyum girang.

"Kau dikelas apa tuan Kris?" Kata Tao lagi.

"A"

"A? Kalau begitu kau bersebelahan kelas denganku. Aku kelas B"

"Apa kau lupa pada ku?" Kris tersenyum tipis, tergambar kekecewaan diwajahnya.

Kai yang menyimak dan memperhatikan perbincangan mereka berdua kini memandang heran.

"Ada apa ini?" Batinnya.

"Maaf, aku... Ah kau siapa?" Wajah Tao berubah bingung dan merasa bersalah.

"Kris. Kau lupa dengan kejadian waktu itu? Saat kau menuangkan isi dari minuman kaleng yang aku berikan untukmu tepat dikepalaku?"

Bagai disambar petir, Tao terkejut bukan main. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang memang satu sekolah dengan mereka, hanya saja beda kelas.

"Dan saat kau mengata-ngatai ku tepat didepan seluruh murid saat istirahat?"

Tao tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia tak punya mulut saat ini, dan tidak punya muka.

"Kurasa cukup disini meeting kita tuan Huang. Aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan kerjasama ini"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Oke, This is for you Lizzy Park :D

Akhirnya Zelo update juga ini fanfic, khu khu khu~

Sebenarnya chap 2 udah ada sih dari kapan, cuma mau update malas aja

Takut ngak ada yang suka sama alur cerita nya T^T

Tapi kalau ngak bisa berekspresi ga bagus juga kan :'D

Ah, iya, sebenarnya ini fanfic sempat vakum gara-gara Zelo lagi suka pair ChanTao

Tapi demi KrisTao, Zelo bakal lanjutin ini ff :'D

Oh~ My Love~ My Darling~ #abaikan

Sorry for typo, Zelo ngak mood buat ngedit. Jadi ya seadanya #plak

That's all, Zelo mau lanjut fanfic lainnya TwT #soksibuk

Bye~


End file.
